whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Newspaper Scrap
Newspaper Scrap is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details the story of the Girl sacrificed in the fire accident. Location In the Original, It is found in Music Room on the 3rd floor of Main Building, Section 2. In the Remake,It is found in Science Supplies Room on the 3rd floor of Main Building, Section 2. Transcript 2001/2015 English= Newspaper Scrap Accident Report of March 16, 19XX On March 15, around 9:50 PM there was a fire in the Home Economics room at Y High School in Seoul, killing one female student. The fire damaged hundreds of dollars worth of property and caused little structural damage.. This was only a small fire that was put out in a matter of minutes. The accident happened right after the end of night classes, so most students were out of the building, but one students was killed while waiting for her mother. She was suffering from asthma, and the police believes that she died from an asthma attack triggered by the sudden fire. The authorities are investigating further to determine her exact cause of death. |-|Korean= 신문 스크랩 19XX년 3월 16일의 사건사고 15일 오후 9시 50분 쯤 서울 Y고교의 가정 실습실에서 불이 나 이 학교 여학생 1명이 연기에 질식해 숨졌다. 불은 수십여 만 원의 재산 피해를 내고 불과 5분만에 꺼졌다. 불이 야간자율학습 직후 일어나 대부분의 학생들이 하교한 상태였으나 어머니를 기다리던 여학생이 변을 당한 것으로 알려졌다. 이 사건은 일부 집기만을 태운 경미한 화재였다. 경찰은 평소 천식을 앓던 이 여학생이 사고가 나자 당황해 호흡곤란을 일으킨 것으로 보고 정확한 사인을 조사하고 있다. |-|Portuguese= Rascunho de Jornal Relatório do acidente de 16 de Março de 19XX No dia 15 de Março, por volta das 21:50, houve um incêndio na Sala de Economia Doméstica da escola Yeondu, em Seoul, matando uma estudante. O fogo danificou propriedades no valor de centenas de dólares e causou baixo dano estrutural. Foi somente um pequeno incêndio que foi apagado em questão de minutos. O acidente aconteceu logo após o fim das aulas noturnas, então a maior parte dos estudantes estava fora do prédio, mas uma estudante foi morta enquanto esperava por sua mãe. Ela sofria de asma, e a polícia acredita que ela morreu de um ataque de asma provocado pelo incêndio repentino. As autoridades estão investigando mais a fundo para determinar a causa exata de sua morte. |-|Français= Déchets de journeaux Report d'incident du 16 Mars 19XX Le 15 Mars aux alentours de 21h50 un incendie a démarré dans la salle d'économie au lycée Yeondu à Séoul tuant une étudiante. L'incendie a causé des dommages de plusieurs centaines de dollars et a causé peu de dégâts structurels. C'était seulement un petit feu qui a été éteint en quelques minutes. L'accident est arrivé juste après la fin des classes de nuits, donc la plupart des étudiants étaient sortis du bâtiment, excepté une qui a été tué en attendant sa mère. Elle souffrait d'asthme et les policiers pensent qu'elle est morte d'une crise d'asthme survenue à cause du feu soudain. Les autorités enquêtent pour déterminer exactement la cause de son décès. Further Notes *In the remake, Korean version of the document has not changed, except for some grammar fixes. *The location of this document is different from the original and the remake. *This document is one of the main clues necessary for finding her. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents